


I'm Defying Gravity (and you're the drug that's keeping me from landing)

by dls



Category: A Star is Born (2018), Good Omens (TV), Inception (2010), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Star is Born (2018) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Ficlet Collection, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: A collection of Arthur/Eames ficlets, most of them AUs, accompanied by moodboards.Ch. 1: Stranger Things AU (Part 1)Ch. 2: Role Reversal AUCh. 3: Stranger Things AU (Part 2)Ch. 4: Titanic AUCh. 5: A Star is Born AUCh. 6: Good Omens AU
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Stranger Things AU (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Shot Out of a Cannon" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness.   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eames isn't exactly like Billy here (no step-sister, for one) and neither is Arthur a copy of Steve (but he's still a babysitter). Taking some creative liberties with the scene to bypass the fight that I simply can't seem Eames picking with Arthur, let alone going through with it.
> 
> References/Quotes:   
> _Stranger Things_.  
> 

"Am I dreaming, or is that you, King Arthur?" Eames drawls, the vowels dragging across his tongue and sending shivers down Arthur's spine that have nothing to do with the chilly November night or the demodog in Joyce's fridge. 

"Yeah, it’s me, Eames. Don’t cream your pants." Arthur scoffs. 

"What are you doing here, mate?" Eames' eyes linger on Arthur's frame. 

Arthur resists the absurd urge to cross his legs by shuffling his feet. "I could ask you the same thing, _mate_."

"Looking for you. A little birdie told me you were here. Though why you'd choose this-" Eames' nose scrunches as he surverys the Byers' house. "-over coming to quarry with me is a bit of a puzzle."

"Wha- What?" 

"Darling, you're the only interesting thing." Eames clears his throat. "In this bloody town, I mean. Can't blame a guy for looking for a bit of entertainment on a boring Monday night." 

"I'm supposed to entertain you?" Arthur asks, incredulous and a little pleased by Eames' indirect compliment.

"Or I can entertain you." Eames grins, teeth crooked and lips full. "Whatever you'd like, really. I'm easy." 

Arthur snorts; Eames is anything but easy, all sweet words and slick charm talking about everything but saying nothing. "I'm busy babysitting." He winces at how lame it sounds. "Tomorrow?" 

Eames holds his gaze for a beat before nodding and getting back into his car. "I'm holding you to that." 

"Better think of some good jokes." Arthur calls after him, not ready for their interaction to end though he really needs to get back to the kids and, you know, _the demodog in Joyce's fridge_. "To entertain me." He adds when Eames tilts his head in question. 

"Oh, darling. There are much better things I can do with my mouth." Eames winks, waggles his tongue, and then he is gone in a roar of engine. 

Arthur watches the taillights disappear around the bend of the road and hopes like hell that he survives this Upside Down mess. He's got a date tomorrow night. 


	2. Role Reversal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short...but I hope the graphic makes up for it. ;)
> 
> References/Quotes:   
> _Inception_.  
> 

“Arthur, I am impressed.” Eames leans back in his chair, somehow not ruining the impeccable lines of his suit.

“Your condescension, as always, is greatly appreciated, Eames.” Arthur’s mouth quirks with the beginning of amusement and constant fondness. “Thank you.”


	3. Stranger Things AU (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened solely because I saw a photo of JGL in a sailor uniform.
> 
> References/Quotes:   
> _Stranger Things_.  
> 

“Ahoy-” Arthur’s eyes narrow. “Eames.” 

“C’mon, pet, say your lines.” Eames smirks. “I’d hate to have to call your manager.” 

Arthur scowls. “Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me-” 

“A bit forward, innit? I don’t even know your name.” 

“-I’ll be your captain, my name is Arthur.” 

“In that case, of course, darling. I could never resist a man in uniform.” Leaning against the counter, Eames pushes his way into Arthur’s space like he’s welcome there. 

Arthur plants his feet and doesn’t pull away. “You have a uniform yourself, Eames.” He glances at the bright red t-shirt stretching across Eames’ absurdly wide shoulders, the collar dark with the pool water dripping from Eames’ hair. 

“Nice of you to notice.” Eames preens, grin wide and delighted, like Arthur noticing his stupidly tight shirt is a personal accomplishment somehow. 

“Order something and get out.” Arthur arches an eyebrow and tries his best to sound annoyed but he can’t quite stop the corners of his lips from curving up into a smile. 


	4. Titanic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a bit of a 90s kick lately...so expect more movie AUs. ;)
> 
> Thank you, [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal), for giving it a quick beta. 
> 
> References/Quotes:  
>  _Titanic_.   
> 

The groan of metal tearing rattles in his head and leaves him shaken, unsteady as though the ground would collapse in the next moment. Given the severity of Arthur’s frown, it may be a very real possibility.

Which makes Arthur’s decision to run back into the ship all the more alarming. 

“Arthur!” Eames shouts, terrified not only for himself but for the man he has gone and lost his heart to in the span of days. 

The floors vibrates beneath his feet, like it's barely holding itself together, as he scrambles after Arthur. His fear spikes into irritation when he finds Arthur reaching for his suitcase in the spacious first-class cabin that provided them precious privacy the past few nights.

Eames sighs, biting back the harsh words on his tongue, and says. “Leave the books, darling.” 

Arthur glances over his shoulders as he unclasped the buckles. “No books, we need a screwdriver.” 

“What for?” Eames blinks.

“The doors.” 

“The doors?”

“Yep. They’re oak so we’ll-” Arthur cuts himself off with a triumphant noise that’s unfairly adorable, holding up a screwdriver like a trophy. Then he is dashing off once more with a request for Eames to bring the desk chair. 

Eames opens his mouth and finds himself at a loss of words. As such, he can only follow - anywhere, always - with the chair in hand and questions on the tip of his tongue. He settles for the most straight-forward one when he finds Arthur crouched down by the door frame, removing the screws from the hinges. “What are you doing?”

“Dreaming bigger, Mr. Eames.” Arthur grins, though his brows remain furrowed in concentration. “I did my research prior to boarding, you know.” 

Eames does know. After all, they met because Eames mistakenly thought Arthur was trying to throw himself overboard when Arthur only wanted a glimpse of the sealife. “I do admire your attention to detail, among other things.” 

Arthur snorts but then his lips flatten into a grim line. “We’re going under and there aren’t nearly enough lifeboats for the number of passengers.” He dusts off his pants as he climbs on top of the chair, stretching to reach the top hinge. A moment later, the door falls away from the frame. “This one is yours.” 

Eames catches it, the solid weight a comfort to his frazzled nerves. “Mine? Two of us can fit on here, darling. It’d be a tight fit but I do enjoy having you in my arms.” He aims for cajoling but lands somewhere closer to a plea. 

The ship shudders, throwing Arthur off of the chair. He lands with a curse, a word that no private school boy should know; Eames feels a surge of pride for having taught it to him as he helps Arthur to his feet.

Forgoing the chair, Arthur starts on the second door, arms stretched and balancing on the tips of his toes. “It’s made of oak.” He explains before launching into a lecture on buoyancy and density of various types of wood, nimble fingers working all the while. It's beyond impressive how he has come up with a solution by rearranging pieces of existing knowledge into a new shape. All in the span of a handful of minutes since the ship struck the iceberg. 

Eames wants to kiss him and does just that as the second door detaches. 

They take the long way around to the stern deck, adjusting their footing as the ship tilts, as screams and cries fill the night air, as the waves churn closer and closer.

Before they push their makeshift rafts out into the rising water, their eyes meet and lock in a promise.

 _You jump, I jump._


	5. A Star is Born AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU with a happy ending...because addiction, while tragic, doesn’t always end in tragedy. 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 
> 
> References/Quotes:  
>  _A Star is Born_.   
> 

“Hey, I have some good news.” Arthur whispers, tracing the pattern on Eames’ shirt with his ear pressed against Eames’ chest. “I’m not going to Europe. The rest of the tour is cancelled and we can spend the summer together. Isn’t that great?” 

“What happened?” The vibration of Eames’ question is a soothing addition to his steady heartbeat, the best sound Arthur’s ever heard and wants to keep hearing. 

“Nothing happened.” 

“C’mon, darling. Vagueness doesn’t suit you.” Eames chuckles but there’s no humor in it. “Specificity, remember?” 

The lie is already on the tip of his tongue, something about the label loving the record so much that they want to keep the momentum going and make another one, but something makes Arthur pause. They agreed to honesty when they first started, true to themselves and true to each other, the only way a relationship can survive in this business built on rumors and gossip. It doesn’t feel right to deviate from the well-worn path now, not when they’ve gotten this far and have miles to go. Hand in hand. Side by side. 

“I want to stay with you.” Arthur says, lifting his head and finding Eames’ gaze, and repeats the words. “I want to stay with you.” 

“Darling-” Eames’ voice is wet though his eyes are dry. “What about your career?” 

“What about it?” 

“I’m a fucking joke and if you stay, you’ll look like one too.” 

“Then we’ll make each other laugh.” 

“God I can’t believe I have to say this but be serious, for one bloody second. This is your career we’re talking about-” 

“Then it’s a damn good thing we’re not talking about my career.” Arthur hisses, angry at Eames for thinking that’s his priority and angry at himself for Eames thinking that in the first place. If his mind wasn't made up already, it certainly is now. “We’re talking about our marriage. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, remember? You have a disease and fuck you if you think I’m going to leave you over it.” 

“You should!” Eames buries his hands in his hair, grip tight and knuckles white, but he doesn’t move away from Arthur. “Let’s be honest, we both know it’s only a matter of time before I drink again and when that happens, you don’t want to be anywhere near me. You’re better off in Europe with Dom than here with me.”

“What does Dom have to do with this-” Realization dawns and Arthur swears. “He was here, wasn’t he? He’s the one who filled your head with this bullshit.” 

Eames drags his hands over his face. “It’s not bullshit, he’s been in the business for years-” 

“We’re not talking about the business or my career. We’re talking about our marriage and your addiction, neither of which Dom is qualified or allowed to have an opinion on.” Arthur snaps and decides then and there to fire his manager. 

“You can’t be serious!” 

Eames’ exclamation clues Arthur in on the fact he must have said his decision out loud but the stunned relief on Eames’ face lets him know that it’s the right one to make. He’s not going to keep someone who’s not supportive of his marriage in his life. “I am. I’ll tell him at the show tonight.” 

“At the Forum, yeah?” Eames’ mouth quirk in an almost-smile, nostalgic. “It’s a great spot.” 

Arthur inches his way up to brush his lips over Eames’. “Come with me. We can sing Shallow together, the fans will go crazy to see you.” 

“Arthur, I’m not worth...all this.” 

“No, but we are.” Arthur counters. “Unless you tell me here and now that what we have isn’t worth you fighting this with everything you got, that what we have isn’t worth getting back up when you fall.”

“We are, god, we are.” Tears cling at Eames’ lashes, falling when he sits up to pull Arthur into his arms. “We absolutely are. I’ll fight, I promise, darling, I promise I’ll fight. For us.” 

“For us.” Arthur returns the embrace just as fiercely. Once upon a time, they jumped into the deep end to escape the hurt awaiting them on the surface. Now, he thinks, it is time to swim and to rise and to take to the air. Together, always together. 


	6. Good Omens AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References/Quotes:   
> _Good Omens_.  
> 

“Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch?” Eames glances over, his vowels sprawling like his limbs. 

“Temptation accomplished.” Arthur’s smile grows wider when Eames chuckles at his not-entirely-funny joke. 

Together, they rise and fall into step next to one another. As easy as it has been that first day they met, outside of the Garden of Eden. 

“Hmm, what about the Ritz? I believe a table for two has just miraculously come free.” Humor really isn’t Arthur’s strong suit, his personality a bit too literal for the absurdist comedy Eames likes but he’s been working on his delivery, playing with intonations and cadence. 

Eames’ lips stretch wide into a grin as he makes an impressed noise at, hopefully, both Arthur’s restaurant choice and the unskilled pun. 

Something flutters in Arthur’s chest, light and beautiful like wings in the morning breeze, and lets himself be led by Eames’ easy laugh and confident steps, sauntering toward a new future with no sides but their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
